


Firery Ex's

by Metalotaku



Series: voltron mafia [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mafia, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: my hang up on my mafia au after they introduced adam. i needed to work him in. had to. so fire chief adam. with a bad break up.





	Firery Ex's

Adam

“Hey, you guys ready to…” Shiro started as he as he entered the cafe. A few minutes late on the shift trade off with Antok. He froze a few feet away at the sight of the man at the counter of the cafe with Allura and Lance talking. Despite the cafe being closed 15 minutes ago.  
“Adam?” Shiro spoke finally shocked once he and the others turned to address him.

“Shi… Shiro?” Adam responded in kind once he took in the sight of him.

“You two know each other?” Allura asked looking between the two men. 

“Yes.” Shiro responded a bit coolly. Ignoring the other man narrowing his eyes at him in a glare.

“How the hell do you know them?” Adam asked moving to place himself between Shiro and the siblings. 

Shiro pursed his lips to the side ignoring the question looking past him to Allura. However, both her and Lance's eyes were locked on Adam a bit wider with shock.

“He's my boyfriend.” Allura answered clearly, shooting a glance at Shiro before looking back to Adam. “You two seem to have a bit of history care to share?”

“Yeah before you two set this place on fire with your glares. I mean you just got off shift…” Lance tried to lighten the mood with his joke. 

“Ex,” Shiro stated the same time Adam said “bastard.”

“Boyfriend?” Lance asked jerking a bit at the shock of words.

“Adam!” Allura scolded. 

“It's fine Allura. Probably just a long day at the firehouse.” Shiro reassured.

“Fiancé.” Adam answered Lance's question. “Till I found out what he really was.” Adam gritted out. Ignoring Shiro cold glare he turned to Allura. “You know what kind of a monster you’re with Allura? Or is he still spewing that body guard lie to his unsuspecting targets?”

Shiro growled at that stepping forward. “You were never a target and you know it. I loved you asshole. I trusted you.”

Adam scoffed at that Lance moved around the counter and Adam to get between the two. “Hey now, maybe now isn't the best time for you two to be playing catch up. It's been a long day I'm sure you're both a bit too tired for a level-headed conversation…” Lance was cut off by Allura.

“Yes. I know what Shiro does for a living.” Allura answered sharply. Ignoring the panicked look Lance was giving her now. “And I love him regardless. He is not a monster. Shiro is a good man.”

Adam gaped at her for a moment before hardening his expression once more. “Really now? You sure about that? Have you seen the rap sheet the police suspect him of? Of what the Marmora’s champion is capable of? Those acts are not those of a good man.” Adam whipped around to Shiro looking over Lance's shoulder at him. “You even love her? Or you using her too? What do you get out of being with her? We both know it's not just how she screams in bed?”

Lance put a hand to Shiro’s cheat as the man stalked forward again holding him back by Shiro’s good graces. Then confronted Adam himself. “Hey man I can understand hating on your ex or whatever pent up feelings over being dumped. But do not! Talk about Allura like that!” he put a sharp finger in Adams face in emphasis. Unaware of Adams balling fists.

Shiro however caught it. “Touch him, and no matter how I feel about you, I WILL make you regret it.”

That caught Adam’s attention. Quirking a confused brow at Shiro then Lance, watching Lance panic a bit before he turned his attention on Shiro. “No, Shiro. This is just a friend spat. No need to anything crazy like tell Keith.”

“He’s correct. Adam hits Lance I'll be the one hitting him.” Allura finished bringing Adam’s attention on her. 

Adams brow creased in anger at that revelation. “Are you two fucking insane? Or just fucking the insane?”

“Hey!” Lance shouted in challenge. “That's quiznacking rude!”

Adam just rolled his eyes at Lance's protest. “Do you two have any idea? Really? Does Coran know? They are fucking using you two you know, that right? They don't love anybody. People are things or a means to an end. He's brainwashing you Allura. Till he gets what he wants the. He leaves. Hell do it to you too.”

“You left me!” Shiro barked out taking another step forward and lifting Lance up to move him out between the two of them. “Or did you forget that? You gave the ultimatum, you left me. I loved you. I wanted us.”

Adam gave a cold mirthless laugh as Allura pulled Lance behind the counter with her. “You stole evidence on my arson cases from me! You didn't love me! You used me to get at my work when it involved “the family”.” Adam spat the term like a curse. “You proved that when you choose them over me. Chose to steal from me to protect them! Chose loyalty to Keith over your love to me!” He shoved a finger into Shiro’s chest hard. Not that it budged the broader man. He then whipped his hand out to gesture at the siblings squeezed a bit close together. “So, what are you using them for? Please speak up and don't lie to your loved ones. You know if it's true like you claim. What is your interest in them? Is it Lance's family? Bunch of holier than thou cops? In case you haven't figured that out they'd rather Lynch the kid themselves. So, you don't need to continue this shared anymore. Walk away already. They will be better off.”

Shiro stood there letting Adam rant to him. Poke him shove him. The least he owed the man was to hear out his complaints. “Are you done now? Because I need to get these two home.” He stayed coldly not addressing a single word he uttered. 

“You what?” Adam asked dumbly.

“We moved in with Shiro and Keith a short time ago.” Allura addressed her friend. Recognizing his hurt and his care though poorly shown in his anger. “Shiro has come to collect us.”

“You can't be serious?” Adam said turning to the siblings. “That is not safe. You two shouldn't be there.” Said his tone of shock.

“It is. They protect us. Shiro looks after us.” Lance responded carefully.

Panic grew on Adams face at the declaration. “You don't have to literally climb in bed with the mob for protection from your family Lance. Are you crazy?”

“No, we crawled “into bed”.” Allura sassed back, “for love. And they look after us out of love.”

“Adam why don't you go home and maybe just take some time to calm down and collect your thoughts in a calmer mindset. And we can maybe talk about this with clear heads at a later date. I think it's better for everyone that way.” Lance tried to placate. Giving Adam a sad smile. “I'll run some coffee and pastries to the fire station tomorrow for your shift ok. We can talk about it then if you want.”

Adam shook his head in disbelief. Taking a step back he threw his hands up in surrender. “Whatever. If you two want to figure things out the hard way be my guest. I just hope it doesn't end with me finding your charred remains on a job.” He said while glaring at Shiro. “See you guys later.” With that Adam turned his backs on them and stormed out of the cafe. Once the click from the door shutting echoed across the empty cafe the siblings turned their attention to a stiff Shiro standing ridgely in front of the counter.

“Are you alright Shiro?” Allura asked quietly. Both watching as Shiro let out a heavy sigh his shoulders drooping with the action.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry you two got dragged into that.” Shiro said sadly turning to address them.

“We’re sorry Shiro that you had that happen to you in front of us. You deserve privacy.” Lance said softly. 

Allura nodded in agreement a hand resting on Lance's shoulder with the other she reached out and took Shiro’s hand in hers. “Let's go home love.”

Shiro squeezed her hand back in his. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “Let’s go home.” He brought Allura’s hand to his lips for a quick kiss. Lance darted out from around the counter to lock the cafe doors and then followed the couple out the back.


End file.
